


No Kissing At The Counter

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Dean and Y/N are paired together for a project.
Relationships: Dean Forester/Reader, Luke Danes & Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	No Kissing At The Counter

You let out a sigh as you collapsed into a chair at Luke’s. The entire day had just gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours, starting with your alarm not going off causing you to over sleep and then a fight with your parents that caused you to storm out without the books you needed and then you’d received not one but two surprise tests that would affect your overall grade and you had just known you’d done terrible in. Then at lunch there was the regular high school drama that you had somehow been dragged in to before you could get away to the library and your class just before lunch had announced there would be a group assignment. Those were the worst, you ended up taking control and doing the entire assignment alone and putting the others names on it otherwise you knew without a doubt your grades would plummet.

You were glad to get a few moments alone and sat with your head in your arms for a second before sitting up straight. 

“Rough day?” A gruff voice asked. 

“Understatement.” You sighed, looking up at Luke who wore a sympathetic look.

“The regular then?” He asked and you nodded, thanking him as he walked away. 

Being in Luke’s had always managed to calm you down, the atmosphere of the place worked to soothe your anxiety and troubles and in here with the smell of food, coffee, tea and hot chocolate you could forget about the world beyond those doors.

“On the house.” Luke said, a hint of a smile on his face, as he set your regular drink down and a muffin which you hadn’t ordered. You told him as much.

“Yeah, well, you look like you could use it.” He said before walking off.

“Thank you!” You called to him but he just waved a tea towel in your direction.

You had managed to drink half your drink and eat your muffin in peace before you were interrupted by a tall kid. You recognised him as the new kid from Chicago but couldn’t place his name, though you had heard about how supposedly dreamy he was from most girls in school.

“Um, hi.” He said as he approached your table hesitantly. 

“Hi?” You asked, looking up at him. 

You could see what all those girls had meant when they called him dreamy. He was the perfect poster boy for a high school crush, tall, fit, probably played sport. The hair looked perfect for running your fingers through and his smile made him look adorable. 

“I’m Dean.” He introduced himself, taking a step closer. “I missed class today but I stopped by after school to get the work and Miss Collins told me that we’re partners for an assignment.” You barely held in your sigh, the entire day had been exhausting and now you had to talk about this assignment rather than do what you wanted to do which was sit alone in Luke’s for half an hour more before going home and collapsing in to bed. Instead of doing any of that though, you smiled and gestured to the seat across from you.

“I’m Y/N.” You introduced yourself as he sat down and beamed at you. Even you had to admit it was a pretty smile. “So, I already made a plan up for what we could do but I’m open to suggestions.” You lied. You had spent your break in the library once you finished up in the cafeteria and made a plan for yourself, believing that your group partner would bail on you.

You watched as Dean read over your work, eyes scanning every bit of the page before he looked back up at you.

“This is great.” He told you, “You pick whatever bits you’re happy to do and I’ll take the rest.” Dean told you causing your eyebrows to shoot up. Never in your many years in the education system had someone actually offered to do the work with you, by now you had a reputation of taking over so much so that people wanted to work with you just so they could slack off. “I’m guessing not a lot of people make that offer.” Dean prompted with a laugh.

“The complete opposite actually, they tend to expect me to do the work, which I do because I care about my grades and college is important to me.” You told him, causing him to nod.

The two of you sat together and went over the schedule you had produced, going through who wanted to take each sub topic and dividing the work amongst you. Luke had stopped by to swap out your cold drink for a new one and gave Dean a coffee. 

Eventually Dean had to excuse himself as he had work. Your eyes widened as you realised, you’d been sat there for an hour and a half, the schedule long complete and the two of you moving on to talk that was not school related. The two of you had gotten to know each other, you knew he had a sister and why they had moved to small town Stars Hollow, he knew you couldn’t wait to leave and go to college, though you would miss Luke’s. You spoke of your favourite shows, books and music without realising how much time had passed.

“I liked hanging out with you, Y/N.” And the way he said your name made you smile softly in a way you couldn’t recall doing before.

“Me too.” You told him and meant it. It had been a while since you had actually enjoyed spending time with someone your age, finding most of them too immature or too concerned with their image. You liked to be by yourself but something about Dean made you want to spend more time with him.

“Maybe we can meet here tomorrow after school?” He asked shyly, reaching up to brush his hair behind his ear causing your smile to grow.

“Yeah, that’d be good.” You told him, concerned by how true those words were.

The two of you said your goodbyes and you watched as he walked out of Luke’s. Identical smiles playing on both your faces. 

“Seriously, that guy?” You jumped when you heard Luke snort from next to you as he began cleaning the cups away and you scooped your papers into your bag.

“What do you mean that guy?” You asked with an eye roll, “There is no that guy, we’re partners on an assignment.” You told him as you stood up, swinging your bag onto your shoulder.

“Whatever you say, kid.” Luke laughed as you left throwing a goodbye over your shoulder.

-

-

-

And so it went with you and Dean meeting each other after school. The meetings went from every other day to finish the assignment, though admittedly that got pushed to the side after an hour of work and the two of you ended up talking about one another, to daily occurrences. The two of you would meet up after school and walk over to Luke’s to enjoy each other’s company. The two of you sat in there for hours and if it wasn’t for Dean’s shift at the market or your shift at Luke’s where you actually had to work and ‘not sit and talk to the pretty boy’ according to Luke, then the two of you would’ve stayed there for the whole night.

At some point you started spending time at Dean’s house and him at yours. The two of you had movie nights and were content to relax in each other’s company, either enjoying the peaceful silence or asking five hundred questions as the movies played, forgotten in the background. 

“This is so bad; how do you watch it?” You laughed as you leaned against him. The two of you were laying on his bed as he played some movie you’d long forgotten the name off. All you knew was there were badly edited monsters and a whole lot of goo.

“What are you talking about?” He exclaimed with a grin, “This is a masterpiece!” 

“Dean, I can see the microphone in the corner of the screen and I’m pretty sure that’s a stick that is moving the monster in the other corner.” You continued to laugh as he shoved you and grumbled under his breath.

“Fine, fine.” He said, stretching until he grabbed the remote and handed it to you. “You pick something but please God do not put another film like the one you had on the other day.” He begged you with his puppy dog eyes.

“First of all, bee movie is a classic and I’m shocked you’ve never seen it.” You said as you pointed the remote at him causing him to grin. “Secondly, shush.”

You quickly put on a random movie, both of you admitting you hadn’t seen it before. Dean lay down slightly, shifting as he got comfortable, and you didn’t hesitate before laying your head on his chest and cuddling close to him.

“Hey.” He whispered half way through the movie. The two of you were laying fully on the bed now, rather than just reclined, and the room was dark, the only light coming from the tv.

“Hey.” You whispered back, watching as he lifted a hand to your face and felt as he brushed a strand of your hair away. 

“Y/N, I really like you.” Dean confessed into the darkness. You could see him biting his lip, his eyes wide as he resembled a puppy, nervously awaiting your response.

You smiled and lifted your hand to rest on the one that was cupping your cheek. You felt him tense and then relax and your hand didn’t push his away.

“I really like you too.” You admitted, butterflies dancing madly in your stomach. You watched as Dean’s face lit up, a smile playing on his lips before he leaned forward. You leaned in too but stopped when he did.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked in a whisper and all you could do was nod before he brought your lips together in a soft kiss. 

It was your first, but definitely not the last for that night, kiss. It felt like all the clichés rolled together, fireworks, butterflies, nobody else in the world, all of them described the kiss perfectly.

“Will you please be my girlfriend?” He asked as he played with your hair, bringing you in for another kiss. You managed to breath a ‘yes’ out before he kissed you again and again.

That night the two of you fell asleep with wide smiles and bruised lips. 

-

-

-

You and Dean walked into Luke’s the next afternoon just after school had finished hand in hand with matching smiles. As you entered Luke looked between your locked hands and rolled his eyes at both of you as you sat at the counter.

“So, you two finally realised you’ve been dating for months?” Luke asked as he started on your drinks. You rolled your eyes and Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess we did.” He answered before leaning down to kiss you.

“Hey, no kissing at the counter.” Luke interrupted as he turned around to give you your drinks causing you to laugh against Dean.

“Technically that’s not a rule.” You said pointing to his list of rules with a smirk.

You watched as Luke scowled at you but you could see the hint of happiness behind it.

“I say it’s a rule, it’s a rule.” He told you, pointing a finger at you causing you to raise your hands in surrender. 

“No kissing at the counter.” You agreed with a laugh.

You and Dean stayed at the counter for an hour, laughing and talking before Dean had to go to work. Since tomorrow was Saturday the two of you decided it was the perfect time for a first date, though apparently it wasn’t technically the first as you had both been dating for months before realising. Dean told you he’d pick you up tomorrow at 12 before giving you a kiss and leaving.

“No kissing at the counter!” You and Luke shouted at the same time causing Dean to laugh his way out of the door.

You watched as he left with a smile on your face before turning to Luke who was smiling at you.

“I’m happy for you, kid.” He told you honestly.

“Thank you.” You smiled before getting up to get ready for work, already thinking about what Dean had planned for tomorrow. 

  
  



End file.
